Un soir, un inconnu
by Shangreela
Summary: Tu observes. C'est intéressant, d'observer. Les gens ne se doutent jamais de tout ce qu'on peut apprendre en les observant simplement. Comme elles, près de la porte, ou lui, qui entre alors qu'il est déjà bien tard... Résumé pourri, à l'intérieur c'est mieux


Auteur : Lyly[u]

Correctrice : Fire Serendipity

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, tout à M. Kishimoto. S'ils étaient à moi, il y aurait beaucoup plus de yaoi, Sakura serait devenue intéressante bien avant le 31° tome, et Itachi… ah, Itachi ! Voilà, quoi. Cette fic en revanche est à moi, merci de respecter ceci

Note : Inspiration du moment, influencée par la série Sherlock ! Mon premier 0S _Naruto_ ! Également le premier pour ma bêta, fêtez-lui chaleureusement son baptême ! \o/

**... ... ...**

**Un soir, un inconnu**

**... ... ...**

Il est tard et les clients sont au rendez-vous.

Tu es assis à cette table depuis une heure, peut-être deux. C'est ton quatrième verre.

Tu observe le groupe de jeunes femmes attablées près de la porte. Elles sont quatre, trois brunes et une châtain. Elles discutent, parlent avec leurs mains, rient et sourient. Elles sont charmantes et tu as envie de les aborder, mais c'est un groupe et tu es seul. Alors tu les observe.

Tu aime observer les gens. C'est intéressant. On peut deviner beaucoup d'une bonne observation. Il y a tellement à voir : le langage corporel, la communication non verbale, le maintien, la tenue, les mots. Peu de choses demeurent ignorées par celui qui sait observer.

Tu finis ton verre. Il serait temps que tu rentre chez toi. Tu dois bosser en début d'après-midi jusque tard dans la soirée. Tu dois te reposer, et manger pour cuver ton alcool.

La porte s'ouvre.

Tu jette un coup d'œil. Chaque nouvelle personne est un nouveau tableau. Chaque nouvelle personne est une nouvelle énigme à résoudre

Vu la taille, c'est un homme. Il est enroulé dans une grande cape de voyage sombre qui lui remonte jusqu'à la moitié du visage. Il a les cheveux très noirs, et un embonpoint avoué par le renflement prononcé de son ventre. Voilà qui donne envie. C'est à peu près tout ce que tu peux voir de lui. Il s'avance vers le comptoir, au fond de la salle. Sa cape bouge au gré de ses mouvements, te permettant de discerner les formes de sacs flanquant ses côtés.

Il passe devant toi. Tu voles un aperçu de son visage jeune, un peu rond, fermé. Et autre chose : ce n'est pas son ventre. Ce renflement-là ne suit pas ses mouvements, et la forme d'un bras se devine en-dessous. L'inconnu porte quelque chose, qu'il cache sous sa cape et serre étroitement contre lui.

Il te dépasse et poursuit jusqu'au comptoir. Tu le suis des yeux. De là où tu es, tu peux le voir de trois quarts, c'est pas mal. Il engage la discussion avec le patron. Tu devines que ça discute prix et tarifs. Cet homme voyage, et le soir est tombé : il est en quête d'un toit où passer la nuit.

Le paquet de l'inconnu remue soudain et une tête apparaît dans son col. Une tête pleine de cheveux très noirs. C'est un enfant. Il porte un enfant. Son fils ? Tu n'as pas vraiment vu son visage, tu peux t'être trompé. Il peut être père.

Le petit se frotte les yeux, tout mignon comme seuls les enfants peuvent l'être. Son petit poing fermé frotte sa paupière fermée alors que sa bouche s'arrondit pour bâiller. Là, tu craques. Obligé. Il te fait penser à un chaton mal réveillé, les poils hirsutes de sommeil.

Il se redresse. Le col de la cape s'ouvre pour l'accommoder. Son porteur ne réagit même pas à ses mouvements. Il se contente de resserrer son bras autour de lui pour le soutenir, sous la pèlerine, et le laisse gigoter légèrement, sûrement pour arranger sa position.

Maintenant que le col est baissé, tu peux mieux voir son visage. Des joues rondes, un nez droit et une mâchoire puissante. Avec son expression fermée et son maintien aussi droit qu'un poteau malgré le poids de l'enfant, il n'a pas l'air très aimable. Il porte pourtant l'enfant comme un bien précieux, et le maintient contre lui avec aisance et naturel. Un être froid et asocial et ne pourrait enlacer un enfant avec un tel confort. Juste une façade, donc ?

Le garçonnet lève la tête vers son porteur et lui parle, les yeux tous ronds. (Tout est rond chez lui. Le visage, les joues, les yeux, la petite bouche. Adorable.) L'homme interrompt sa discussion pour se concentrer sur la petite tête aux cheveux noirs. Tu vois l'affection dans les yeux qu'il pose sur sa petite réplique. Pas un être froid, non.

Le garçon hoche la tête avec sérieux puis se redresse afin de jeter des coups curieux d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son porteur, examinant leur environnement. Tu te surprends à sourire, un peu. Ah, la nouveauté des lieux étrangers… surtout lorsqu'on s'y réveille directement. Tu essaies de comprendre ce que peut voir cet enfant. Une grande salle ordonnée meublée de tables de taille diverses et de chaises. Des clients – des gens – seuls ou par groupe, qui boivent en silence, ou rient et discutent. Il fait bon et l'odeur des boissons donne un parfum sucré à l'air. Tu pense que tout ça doit sembler attrayant aux yeux d'un enfant. Il voit les amis qui rient et ne comprend pas que la plupart des personnes seules est ici pour oublier cette solitude.

Tu jettes un œil à tes quatre jeunes femmes, les trois brunes et la châtain. La brune aux sourire de travers qui lui fait deux fossettes, narre quelque chose à ses amies riantes en accompagnant son récit d'amples gestuelles. Tu aimes ça, les personnes très expressives, comme elle. Son visage participe autant à la conversation que ses mains. Sa voix monte et descend, tu entends ses intonations d'ici.

L'inconnu, le papa du petit garçon, occupé à discuter avec le gérant, au contraire, est poli et module soigneusement ses intonations ; c'est plat. Il n'exprime rien.

Tu te demandes ce que peut être la vie du petit garçon auprès d'un parent comme ça.

Tu le vois poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son porteur et fermer à moitié les yeux. Il regarde dans ta direction. Il a un joli visage, avec des joues rondes et de grands yeux noirs, aussi noirs que ses cheveux pas trop coiffés. Il a confiance en l'adulte, puisqu'il peut dormir dans ses bras et s'y réveiller sans peur. Pas pire que d'autres, sûrement.

Le patron tend la clef d'une chambre à l'inconnu. Un bras vêtu de noir apparaît pour s'en saisir, puis disparaît à nouveau dans les confins de la cape noire. Son propriétaire se détourne alors du comptoir, et du gérant. Le mouvement souligne la forme d'un sac contre son flanc. Il parle. L'enfant hoche la tête.

Il te regarde. Tu le regardes aussi.

Ils passent devant toi. L'enfant ferme les yeux. L'adulte baisse les siens sur toi.

Ta main se crispe sur ton verre vide. Tu aurais préféré que le gosse ne ferme pas les yeux.

Ils ne s'arrêtent pas.

Tu les suis des yeux. Tu sais pour y avoir déjà passé quelques nuits que les chambres se trouvent à l'étage.

Elles sont alignées de part et d'autres d'un couloir, menant à une pièce plus grande, les sanitaires. Ce sont des pièces petites mais confortables. La décoration est sobre mais plaisante, le mobilier simple. Le sol est moquetté et les murs tapissés d'une sorte de velours ras de tons sombres et chauds. Ça donne un effet cosy et douillet à l'ensemble. Il est facile d'y dormir.

Il est tard pour le bel enfant, il va sûrement être mis au lit dans les prochaines minutes. Tu l'imagines niché dans le lit en serrant ses petits poings, endormi du sommeil des enfants sous le regard paternel.

Tu aimerais avoir des enfants.

Tu n'en as pas.

Ils s'engagent dans l'escalier qui tourne à angle droit après quelques marches seulement, et disparaissent rapidement.

Il est temps de rentrer. Tu travailles toujours demain.

Tu baisses les yeux sur ton verre, histoire de t'assurer qu'il n'y reste aucune goutte, « pour la route », puis jettes un dernier coup d'œil à la naissance des escaliers. L'homme et son précieux fardeau ont disparu.

C'est normal, c'est ainsi que se déroulent les observations. Le sujet va et vient, puis il disparaît, et les chances sont qu'on ne le reverra jamais. C'est ce qui rend le sujet si intéressant, cet éphémère, et l'observation si solitaire.

Tu es certain de ne jamais revoir ces deux là.

Tu jettes un coup d'œil à la tablée de quatre en gagnant la sortie. La brune qui plisse les yeux quand elle sourit est en manteau. Elles comptent la monnaie pour payer leurs verres respectifs en discutant activement, montent un petit trafic de pièces pour faire l'appoint. De près, tu vois que la brune en manteau a deux grains de beauté sous l'œil droit.

Elles non plus, tu ne les reverras probablement jamais. Ou alors pas toutes les quatre. Tu ne les reconnaîtrais sûrement pas non plus si tu les croisais dans la rue en plein jour. La lumière, l'effet de groupe, les tenues. Tant de variables à prendre en compte…

L'observation n'est pas parfaite. C'est ce qui la rend si intéressante.

Tu sors.

La nuit est tombée. Il fait frais, et il n'y a personne dans les rues, contraste avec l'intérieur de l'établissement, chaud et peuplé. Tu inspires un grand coup puis exhales lentement. Tu aimes la sensation de frais sur ton visage.

Tu rentres chez toi.

**...**

Tu as mal au crâne. Mal et pas assez dormi, trop bu, pas assez mangé. T'as la tête dans le coltard, l'estomac en triple huit et les yeux qui se croisent. La journée s'annonce bien.

Tu avales un café pour essayer de te décrasser l'estomac, et mâchonne un toast à peine tiède.

Il est déjà tard, tu dois partir au boulot. Sur le chemin tu achètes le journal. Ça comble les heures creuses.

La photo de la Une t'interpelle. Des morts. Des dizaines de morts dans une cour aux hauts murs carrés, à l'arrière d'une grande maison élégante.

Tu connais l'existence des ninjas, bien sûr, comment l'ignorer ? Un tiers de la population est shinobu. Mais ça, là, sous tes yeux… Ça n'a rien à voir. Ça, c'est un massacre.

Tu t'arrêtes pour lire l'article.

Ça s'est produit dans le Pays du Feu, au village caché de la Feuille, Kohona. Tu sais que ce pays entraîne certains des ninjas les plus doués et les plus puissants – _dangereux_ – du monde. Tu apprends que, deux jours plus tôt, le clan Uchiwa a été anéanti.

Tu connais le clan Uchiwa. Obligé. Force policière de premier ordre. Les puissants détenteurs du Sharigan, cet œil rouge marqué de noir, capable de copier instantanément n'importe quelle technique. Les puissants, arrogants, imbattables Uchiwas.

Décimés.

Des dizaines de ninjas détenteurs de l'œil magique du Sharigan décimés. Massacrés.

Sur la photo, le sang marque les murs, les corps jonchent la cour comme les feuilles tombées d'automne.

L'article se poursuit à l'intérieur. Tu tournes la page.

Ça dit que le clan tout entier a été anéanti en une nuit, sans que personne n'entende ni ne voie rien. Ceux qui ont vu ne sont plus capables d'en parler.

Tous – _tous_ – morts. Sauf deux.

On recherche Itachi Uchiwa, ANBU (17 ans), et son petit frère Sasuke Uchiwa (9 ans), encore à l'Académie.

Il y a des photos.

Deux têtes noires. La plus âgée a d'étranges cernes sous les yeux, et deux grandes mèches noires encadrent un visage sinistre. L'autre est enfantine, avec son sourire retenu et ses grands yeux ronds.

Tu revois tes inconnus.

Pas un père, alors.

Un frère.

Un assassin.

Tu revois son maintien rigide, son visage fermé. L'aisance de son étreinte et sa douceur avec l'enfant.

Tu pries pour que personne ne menace la vie de l'enfant, jamais.

**... ... ...**

Parce qu'alors, l'Enfer se déchaînera sur cet inconscient bwahaha ! x'3

La dernière scène, initialement, ne devait pas exister. Cependant, quel est le but d'écrire un autre _What if ?_ si vous ne le comprenez même pas ? Je la trouve de fait moins réussie que la phase d'observation dans le bar, inspirée par la série Sherlock, heyhey... Ici aussi, à la base Sasuke devait appeler Itachi _Aniki_ dans son sommeil, révélant leur parenté à l'observateur, mais là encore, bien que les seuls frères aux cheveux noirs soient Itachi et Sasuke, j'ai préféré clarifier la chose.

Et puis j'aime bien ma phrase de fin x)

Sérieusement, l'idée qu'Itachi s'enfuie avec son frère et le porte comme un trésor, son si précieux petit frère, son _baby brother_, me fait fondre +.+

R&R Please ! =)

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
